


Detached

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Deep Dish Nine, Dom!Virgil, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Bottom Surgery, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, come is not the same as cum internet jeez, detachable body parts, do not copy to other sites, fem terms used for trans masc character anatomy, sub!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Smut Sides [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337461
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Roman had never been more disgusted in his life! He knew Remus liked to pop his dick and balls off and fuck himself with it, but leaving it on the kitchen counter? Right in front of his salad!? Remus was in trouble.

Roman tapped his foot and crossed his arms as Remus fell in from the ceiling. He landed with a thud on his butt and grinned up at his brother.

"Princey! What's the occasion?" he laughed and got up. Roman exhaled through his nose and shook his head.

"Remus, where are we?" Roman asked.

"The kitchen. Did you hit your head and rattle that himbo brain?"

"Exactly, the kitchen. Now tell me, what is on the counter over there?" he continued and pointed to the detached dick a few feet away, ignoring the sleight.

"Crunchy leafy death and shredded mold milk?"

"And?" Roman goaded, the vein in his temple popping out. Remus got to his feet and gasped.

"My cock and balls!" he cheered, "I've been looking for these for two weeks! Desperately! You have no idea how sore my ass is because I couldn’t find them!"

"What?! Then why are they here?!" the prince growled. Remus bobbed from side to side, unable to answer that question without making Roman angry. Neither brother heard a third person enter the room.

"I thought I told you both to stay out of my room," Virgil huffed and grabbed the cock from the counter. He was hunched over and humiliated and incredibly pissed off.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Roman snapped at Remus, "I can't handle anymore of this, so if you don't mind I will be leaving to repress this memory."

Virgil and Remus stared as Roman sank out. He really didn't do well with anything too explicit. Remus was fine with that, more ass for him. But someone wasn't so fine, and he was hiding something.

"Dude, this is my favorite toy, don't get any ideas. I know you didn't break in, just don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what? That you have an exhibitionism kink? Or that you're using my cock to get off?"

"Last I checked, this isn't in your pants. It's a dildo that squirts," Virgil huffed and tightened his grip. Remus bit his lip and whined—yeah, that was why he was so hot and bothered at night!

"Scare Bear, what have you been doing with that thing? Maybe if you get me excited you'll see that I don't have my extra bone. I lost it like two weeks ago."

"You just want to imagine me doing that shit," Virgil bristled, then relaxed his shoulders, "But fine. I like sucking it, licking it and teasing it before taking it down my throat. I get off swallowing around it, fucking my throat, feeling it twitch and throb before it squirts in my mouth."

"Is that all?" Remus pressed eagerly, imagining the bulge in his throat and the way his lips stretched around it. The "toy" was twitching to full hardness. Virgil rolled his eyes, almost enjoying Remus’ reaction.

"When I'm alone I like to rub it on my chest, especially my nipples, and then squeeze it between my tits and fuck it until it covers them in fake cum. I grind my cock against it, grind my ass against it, and I ride it, it stretches both holes real good and fills them. I like it—feeling when it releases inside, warm and oozing toward my—Dude!" Virgil continued until Remus dropped his pants. There was some discoloration on his empty crotch that made Virgil blush. Oh no.

"You've been doing that to my cock, Harlot's Web. See, I don't have one right now, if I did it would be so hard from that!" Remus explained, not mentioning that he was hard as a rock in Virgil's grip. He was a little disappointed he would only get to see those things if he imagined them, but he wasn't going to push Virgil. He liked him too much.

"So that was real cum?" he squeaked, loosening his grip. He should have figured it was real, with the intoxicating scent and the twitching and the pulsing veins. So he thought Remus left it outside his door as a present. Best friends give gifts—but usually not so sexual, unless you're Remus, the sexy bastard with a dirty mind. Or maybe it was because Remus wanted to be more than friends. Virgil hoped it was the latter. Apparently it was neither.

"Yeah! My cum! Can I have my cock back? I need to blow a fat load or twelve because you had it for two weeks and I can only dream about your cock in my ass so many times before my ass can’t handle anymore fingers!" Remus asked and held out his hand, expecting to get his missing piece back. Virgil looked from Remus' smiling face, to his hard cock, and back over his form. Virgil paused for a moment, deciding on his next course of action and how to handle Remus, the physical embodiment of horny...Oh! Oh yes...

"It's mine," Virgil finally said and smirked, "But I could use a base for it."

"Virgil, I swear, it's so much better when it's attached and I can do so much more if you want me to whenever you want me to. I'll give you a demonstration right now too—right here where anyone can catch us. That’s like one of my favorite fantasies."

Virgil brought the dick to his mouth and kissed the tip, sucking lightly. Remus moaned and clawed at his hair since he had nothing else to grab. Too bad he got off on hair pulling.

"Be a good boy for me, and I'll make sure you never regret it."

"Yes sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil was just the slightest bit nervous. Sure Remus had seen him naked before, but that didn't make anything better. Just thinking about getting Remus to fuck him in the kitchen before made his heart race. What if Remus didn't like what he was seeing? What if he hated it so much that he never wanted to do anything sexual with him again? What if it ruined everything they had? It was difficult to keep a level head. 

Virge adjusted his laptop one last time, turning it away from his bed, and sighed. He could do this. He pressed call on the screen and bunched his hands in his hoodie sleeves, not ready to stand just yet.

"Hey there, Scare Bear!" Remus greeted him when they were connected, "How's my dick? Are you treating it right?" There was something about his eager tone and bright grin that flipped a switch in Virgil's head. 

"Your cock is fine, but you know I'm gonna abuse it. It's too hard to resist," Virgil hummed and relaxed his hands. 

"Oh yeah? If you're talking like that, I don't know how it wouldn't be hard! Hell, just you holding it makes it hard! You're too sexy for it to handle without me!" 

"Nothing says 'sexy' like skinny jeans and a baggy hoodie," Virgil quipped, "I could do better." Remus' eyes widened and his grin nearly split his face. 

"You know there are a ton of ways to do better! What did you have in mind?" he asked, bouncing in his seat. Virgil smirked at him and stood up, backing away from the camera. Remus was pretty sure that the smirk was him doing so much better, that playfulness had Remus wishing he could get his hand on his cock. But he was in for so much more!

"Look at those legs!" Remus cheered and wolf-whistled. Virgil always had his legs hidden, but in that moment they were bare to ogle. As far as Remus knew, the only thing that Virge was wearing was that hoodie. He could imagine but he also really wanted to rub his face against those thighs and beg Virgil to use him.

"Can you please split my skull with your thighs? I'll pay you!" 

"I'm open for an exchange," Virgil said as he teased the zipper on his hoodie, "I crush your skull but I keep your dick." 

"That can't happen," Remus pouted, "But all of me is so much better!—I can break out the tentacles!" 

"Some other time. For now, I left you a present. I'm sure you saw it on your computer. You'll want to use it," Virge hummed and swayed his hips, finally pulling his jacket open partly.

"I have the remote, but what does it go to?—Boobs!" Remus said and got caught off guard. Virge always tried to keep his chest low-key, so it was quite a shock to see him wearing a shelf bra, that covered nothing and accentuated everything. 

"It doesn't go to them, no," Virge teased and loomed closer to the camera, to adjust it and to give Remus a closer look. 

Remus bit back a whine, dying to get his hands on Virge. He needed to level the playing field somehow—make that emo writhe. He grabbed the remote and turned it on to the second setting. 

"Oh fuck!" Remus groaned when the vibrator turned on. Virgil was unaffected, his balls were not.

"Did you really think I would have it anywhere on me before I got rid of the hoodie?" Virgil snickered and grabbed something from behind the camera. 

Remus turned it down and collected his thoughts, just in time for them to fly out the window. Virge was holding his cock, rubbing the head against his left nipple, smearing precum on it. He unzipped his hoodie the rest of the way with his free hand and smirked at Remus' dumb expression. 

"Holy shit you're bigger than Princey! And I know he didn't have to get work done!" 

"What?" 

"He's the only other side who I've seen dick out. Not by choice, I would sooner drench my eyes in bleach than actively look for that. It's not my fault Jay hides his!" 

"Aren't you supposed to be identical twins?" 

"Maybe, but as you can see, I got the better breeding tools!" Remus giggled. Virgil shrugged and balanced the cock on his chest–as if Remus weren't drooling–and tossed his hoodie aside. 

"I have them, Puppy," Virgil responded and grabbed his toy, rubbing his thumb against the velvety skin, "And I promise you I will put them to use." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," Virge taunted and placed Remus' dick between his tits, squishing them around it, "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be dried up and begging me to stop." 

"You know me! I'm not gonna beg for you to stop!" Remus laughed, though his eyes were locked on his cock, gliding between those soft boobs. Even if it was his dick, he could only imagine how incredible it truly felt encircled by those jiggly tits, rubbing against Virgil's chest. 

"Did you get bigger?" Virge asked idly and craned his neck to lap at the head when it broke through his cleavage. Just to drive Remus crazy, he made sure to move his toy in quick thrusts, holding it above for a little while to lick up any precum oozing from the head, purring like a kitten about to get his milk. 

"Aw, you did get bigger!" Virge cooed and licked his lips, "And you're already so close! God you're throbbing so much, you're gonna burst!" 

"Scare Bear," Remus growled, "keep it up and it will before it gets to your mouth! If I were there I'd devour you." 

"You can't have your snack without the glaze, or my permission," Virge said with a smirk, "So let's see if you can blow a big enough load so I can swallow your cock like I want to." 

Remus groaned, wishing he had some control of his cock. He wanted to cover that tease in his seed and then fuck him in every possible hole in every possible position. He wanted Virgil to scream and lose his mind as he got filled, still taunting and goading Remus into going all out. 

"Oh fuck, Virge!" Remus groaned as cum shot out of his cock, jet after white-hot jet splattered all over Virgil's chest and face, pooling at his cleavage. Remus turned the vibrator off as Virgil licked some of that cum from his lips. 

"Good boy," Virgil purred and removed the egg-shaped toy from Remus' balls, "So much and they're still full. One quick taste isn't enough." 

Remus was shaking in his seat while Virgil moved the camera and knelt on his bed. He watched as Virge spread his legs and pushed the vibrator into his cunt with a soft moan. 

"Do your worst, Pup," he challenged and ran his tongue up the disembodied cock, pressing a kiss to the tip. Remus fumbled with the remote and bit back a loud whine as Virge sucked on the head blissfully with his eyes closed and his lips stretching to accommodate the sheer girth. 

Remus managed to turn the vibrator on to the fourth setting just as Virge slid that cock down his throat with a whine. Remus could see the bulge in his throat as he moved it in and out, sucking and swallowing obscenely. Remus clawed his thighs to keep from getting lost in the ghost sensations. He had to burn the image into his brain. 

Virgil's head was tilted back, fucking his throat, getting lost in the taste and smell. He was rolling his hips as the vibrator buzzed deep inside him, making him drip on his sheets. His own dick bobbed against his belly as he moved, getting Remus to drool. But it was Virgil rubbing the cooling jizz all over his tits, teasing and twisting his nipples as he did, that kept Remus from blinking. 

Remus cranked up the vibe to the second highest setting, just so he could make Virge suffer like he was suffering. The noise that rumbled deep in the emo's chest proved that move futile. 

Remus could tell that the needy moaning was vibrating against his cock deliciously, and he longed to feel that directly. But he could survive with the show Virgil was putting on if he had to. The emo kept fucking his throat, coating that cock and his chin with spit. He kept rubbing his chest, even though his drool was getting into the mix. His whole body rolled and arched, desperate to be filled and fucked properly. 

"God, Virge, please let me come over and give you what you want! I'm melting from the heat!" Remus groaned and turned the vibrator all the way up just as a mini orgasm washed over him.

Virge pulled the cock from his throat and let the rush of cum fill his mouth as he keened, long and low. His entire body quaked and trembled as he came from the increased vibrations. Remus watched in awe as a jet of ejaculate fluid shot from his dick. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Turn it down! Turn it off!" Virgil whined, shaking and panting with his cum-coated tongue hanging out of his mouth. Remus immediately turned off the vibrator and leaned toward the camera. 

"Are you alright, Scare Bear?" he asked, worried that he overdid it too soon. 

Virge crawled toward him and held out his tongue, completely covered in white. Remus stared in awe as he swallowed thickly and held out his tongue again. 

"I haven't bred my cunt yet, Puppy. I need to be filled and stretched on this fat cock. As long as you turn the toy off when I cum, I'll be more than okay to milk you dry." 

"That'll take a while!" Remus jeered, "You know my balls are like an aircraft carrier!" 

"Don't you mean your dick?" Virge questioned and turned around. He pressed his cheek to the mattress and stuck his ass in the air, "It's long, hard, and ready to ram my ass." Remus swallowed thickly as Virgil wiggled and spread his cheeks, showing off his hole and part of his drenched cunt.

"I'm ready to eat your ass first, Virgey!" Remus groaned and shed his pants, "And I meant my balls—they're full of semen!" 

Remus got resituated on his knees just in time to see Virgil pushing the head into his asshole, stretching that tight ring tantalizingly. 

"Mmm, fuck! Remus! Oh fuck, so big!" Virgil moaned, panting and groaning as he used Remus' cock to fill him. He was loud, panting and moaning and arching as he took that cock to the hilt. 

"Fuck! I was right about you being bigger!" Virgil panted and paused to catch his breath. 

"Of course I am! Do you have any idea how ungodly hard you make me when you're not trying?!" Remus groaned as he teased around his own hole, "It's driving me crazy just sitting here watching when I want to run my tongue all over you and fuck you until you can't walk!" 

"You're already stretching me," Virgil jeered and pulled out halfway, "and you have no idea how many times I imagined you fucking me just like this." He slammed back in, setting a brutal pace that had him shaking and keening as he met his own thrusts. Remus was drooling, ready to burst. 

"Harder! Oh fuck! I need you harder and faster! Remus! Remus!" Virgil cried out, clawing his sheets as Remus' balls slapped against his cunt loudly. He could feel that cock leaking and pulsing, about to burst, stretching his tight hot walls. 

"I'll plow you as fast and hard as you want! I'd let anyone you want see just how good I'd give it to you, show off how sexy you are when you're getting bred!" Remus gasped as he teased a finger into his own hole. 

Virgil's breathing hitched and his cries rose into screams. He clamped down on the cock in his ass and came, pulsing and squirting all over. He let out a long groan as his ass got filled with hot cum. 

"Shit," Remus whined while an unsatisfying orgasm washed over him. He kept his eyes on the screen, watching Virgil get up on his hands. The little tease pulled the living toy from his hole and set it aside quickly before spreading his cheeks again. Remus could appreciate seeing how far his cock stretched Virgil, but he let out a strangled groan when his cum dripped out and over Virgil's lips. 

"Babe, I'm losing my mind here! I need my cock back and I need you under me!" 

"Aren't you enjoying the show?" Virgil asked with mock sweetness and brought the cock to his cunt, rubbing the head against his folds. 

"You're killing me here!" 

"Don't you want to watch me breed myself on your cock? You can control the toy still in my cunt, send me over the edge over and over, screaming your name, desperate for the rest of you, bringing me closer and closer to the edge until I break and beg you to come here and fuck me until I'm bloated and clinging to you for dear life?" 

"Can I go there and watch instead? You can tie me up and torture me!" 

"Puppy, I'm recording this so you can watch me play with this big, hard cock whenever you want," he taunted and pushed the head into his dripping cunt. 

"I swear to God, you want me to die horny, unsatisfied, and dickless!" Remus groaned. 

"Turn on the toy, Remus. Unless you want to draw this out longer," Virgil ordered. There was an edge to his voice that made Remus shiver. He cranked that vibe up to the max setting to watch Virgil squirm, arching his back and crying out. 

"Oh fuck!" Virge groaned and slammed that cock inside his tight, swollen cunt, ramming the vibrator against his cervix, "Fuck me, Puppy—need you so bad—" 

Remus licked his lips and fingered his own ass, watching and craving. He could be hypnotized by the rapid thrusting that made Virgil's cunt squelch and tighten, watching his ass bounce and jiggle with each slap of his balls. The slick oozing down from those lips to his neocock made Remus' mouth water. But it was the constant panting and moaning that made everything perfect. 

"Oh fuck, Puppy! Fuck! So huge! Stretching me so good! Mmm, go deeper! Harder! I need you pounding the back of my cunt!" he cried out, thrusting back to drive that cock deeper into him, arching as the vibrator hit his cervix over and over. 

"Remus! Oh fuck, Remus! You feel so good, Puppy! Be a good boy and fill me with your seed. Breed me with that big throbbing cock! You know you love this cunt squeezing you like this, sucking you in! Fuck! Just like that Puppy! Wreck me!" 

Remus was drooling. Virgil's cunt was oozing, stretching around his cock. He wanted to really feel that clenching heat engulfing him, feel that tease trembling under him, taste his skin and mark him. He wanted to watch Virgil's face twist in pleasure as he demanded more. He was so close and he wanted to fill that boy to the brim. 

"I can feel you throbbing in me! God, Puppy, your pre feels so good against my walls! Oh fuck, I can only imagine how good it'll feel when you blow a fat load deep inside!" Virgil snarled and slammed the toy into himself, getting sloppy as he neared his climax. 

"You think you're only getting one load?" Remus scoffed, "I'll cum before you do, fill you up, and then I'll cum again when you snap and that cunt gushes and pulses around me while you scream my name!" And then his cock exploded, spraying deep inside Virgil. 

Virgil cried out and spasmed, rocking back as he came hard. He kept grinding on the cock and moaning as the vibrator in his cunt tormented him. He was not surprised to feel another rush of cum filling him. 

"Oh Remus, fuck!" he whined and let his arm drop, leaving Remus' detached cock to warm as he twitched. Remus was kind enough to turn off the vibrator without prompting. 

"You okay, Scare Bear?" 

"There's so much," Virgil laughed airily, "So much more than when you aren't watching." He pulled Remus' cock out, letting his seed pool and trickle down his entrance. Remus kept his eyes locked on that ravaged hole as it stretched around the vibrator, pushing it out and into Virgil's waiting hand. 

Virgil rolled over and quickly pushed the cock back in to keep as much cum inside him as possible. Remus bit his lip as Virge shifted to sit up and lean towards the camera. 

"Let's play a game. I'll attach this to whichever part of me you want, you can play with the settings while I fuck my favorite toy, and see how long it takes for me to cum," Virge purred and licked his lips, "That way you know where to touch when you get the chance." 

He brought the vibrator to his lips and licked it, slowly cleaning the residual mix of cum and slick off. Remus swallowed thickly as that wicked tongue curled around the toy, bringing it closer to those lips that molded around it. 

"You're twitching," Virgil noted with the toy pressed to his lips, "You like watching me use my mouth that much?" 

"Fuck yes! You could probably make me nut with just that mouth, and not even using it on my cock or ass!" 

"Why would I want to waste your cum like that? I want you to fill me, make my belly swell, and I want the rest to cover me," Virgil said with a smirk. 

"Put that sonofabitch on your cock, just under the head. I need you to shut up and fuck yourself on my cock right now!" Remus groaned and threw his head back. 

Virgil gladly attached the vibe to his dick and rolled his hips, pressing every inch of Remus' detached cock against his slick walls. He keened and threw his head back, showing off more of his biteable neck.

"Fuck, you look so hot, Scare Bear," Remus groaned and turned on the vibrator, cranking it up to the max setting, just to give Virgil a taste of his own medicine. 

"Shit!" Virgil moaned as the vibrations traveled down his cock. He clawed at his thighs and tits, slamming onto Remus' cock. He was trembling and bouncing, overwhelmed and loving every second. 

"The things I would do to you if I were there," Remus mused and fingered his own hole, "oh fuck, I want to get my mouth on you, taste every inch of that sexy slutty body. Mark you up while you scream my name and try to milk my cock." 

Virgil cried out, squeezing Remus' cock and riding it harder, slamming down to get it deeper. He let his thigh go to rub his dick and tortured his nipple, twisting and tugging it. Remus was sure he wouldn't last. 

"Mark me! Breed me! Be a good toy and fill me! Your cock is so good! Mmm need you so bad!" Virgil panted, "Cum for me! You're throbbing so much! Paint this pussy white and mark it as yours!" 

Remus groaned as a wave of pleasure crashed over him, making him clamp down on his fingers. He kept his eyes on Virgil, watching his belly bulge from the rush of cum filling him. 

"So much!" Virge gasped, not slowing down and letting the cum slosh in him and squirt out with each desperate thrust. He ran his hand over his belly and screamed, shaking and shooting a load of ejaculate into the air. 

"You okay there Scare Bear?" Remus asked and turned off the vibrator. Virgil nodded and flopped on his back, spreading his legs with the cock still inside him. 

"You are such a hentai hoe," Virgil huffed, "Please tell me you're not done." 

"Not even close!" Remus giggled, "Now put that vibe at the base of your dick and keep going!" Virgil laughed and moved the vibrator down and ran his hands over his scratched up thighs. 

"Don't you dare look away." 

"You act as if I could!" Remus teased and turned on the vibrator again. He was set to do this for hours.

Ten orgasms and a full belly later and Virgil was just plain tired. He was not done but he needed so much more. 

"If you want to watch me bloat more, you'll have to make it happen," Virgil said and winked, blowing a kiss to the camera and turning it off, ending the call.

Remus jolted, aching for a full release, and sank out of his room in a frenzy. He didn't bother getting dressed when he was just going to tear his clothes away the second Virgil saw him. 

Virgil was lounging against his pillows, plugged up with Remus' cock and slowly catching his breath. The vibrator was on the end table, out of batteries and covered in cum. The bulge in his belly was noticeable but not outrageous. He could only imagine how much he would swell with Remus attached to his cock. 

"Virgil!" Remus snapped when he appeared in the room. He pounced, straddling Virgil with a crazed, lustful look in his eyes. 

"You want your cock back? Go ahead and take it," Virgil jeered. Remus purred and swooped down to capture his lips in a searing, desperate kiss. He could get addicted to those soft lips and tongue dancing with his own. He was sure he would when Virgil wound his fingers in his hair and tugged. 

"I want my cock and I want you," Remus mumbled against Virgil's lips, letting his hands glide over Virgil's heated skin and making him quake. 

"You can take both," Virgil hummed, "Just make sure you don't stop until you can't take anymore." 

Remus smirked and squeezed his tits, ripping a moan from him. He dipped his head and licked Virgil's jaw, dragging his teeth and tongue down to his shoulder to suck marks into that untouched flesh. 

Virgil purred and ran his hands over Remus' back and chest, mapping out the duke as he sucked hickies down his shoulders and chest. 

"I never knew that you had such a great body under the hoodie, and I had high expectations," Remus mused and kneaded his tits, pushing them together, "You have the perfect pair of tits for fucking, sucking, and milking once you're bred right." 

"Then breed me, show me how much better it is when you're attached to your cock. Remus—" Virgil gasped, losing his train of thought when a pair of lips wrapped around his nipples and a hot tongue teased them. Remus suckled him, dragging his teeth over the sensitive buds. 

"Don't tease," Virge whined, digging his nails into Remus' back. The duke gave those tits one last suck and let them go with a pop, spit hanging from his lips.

"All you did was tease me! Let me enjoy you first, you can feel just how painfully hard I'm getting from this," Remus huffed playfully, "I'll make sure you can't walk once I get to taste all of you." 

"You aren't tasting all of me, but you can pick three places before you fuck me like the animal you are," Virgil countered and grabbed Remus' ass. Remus purred and shimmied impishly. He knew what he was doing! 

He dipped his head and dragged his tongue over Virgil's belly, panting hotly against his skin until he reached his dick. He took that dick in his mouth and down his throat in one fell swoop, and sucked, licking just under the head. Virgil keened and grabbed his hair, trying to pull him off. 

"You're throbbing around my cock," Remus teased, "Am I that good?" 

"Reattach your cock!" Virge ordered breathily, "You aren't going to make me cum from anything other than that!" 

"I'll take that as a yes!" Remus giggled and scooted back with his head between those damnable thighs. He pulled his cock out and licked a stripe from Virgil's ass to his neocock, lapping away a mix of seed and slick that spilled from that abused hole.

"My cum tastes so much better when you're mixed in," Remus said as he reattached his cock and balls, "A duke could fall in love!" 

"Then fuck me like that could actually happen," Virgil huffed and averted his gaze. Remus smiled softly and slid into that cum-slicked cunt with a groan. Those walls were so slick, molding around him and sucking him in deeper. He couldn't believe how good it felt, how much he wanted to stay like that for an eternity. 

"How about I fuck you like it already happened?" Remus asked, running his hands up and down Virgil's thighs. Virgil stared at him in shock, processing what he heard. Remus didn't move, he just smiled and waited. 

Virgil lunged forward and dragged him into another fiery kiss, rocking his hips to entice Remus into moving. But he didn't. 

"I love you," Virgil said softly, "Remus, I love you." 

"I love you too, Scare Bear!" Remus grinned, "Now let's make sure there's enough cum in your cunt to cause a cis man a pregnancy scare!" 

"Be a good boy and make sure I can hear your balls slapping my ass. I need you to break me," Virgil ordered and wrapped his legs around Remus' waist. Remus growled and grabbed his hips, the only warning before he went feral. 

Virgil clawed at his back and wailed as Remus pounded into him. He snarled, eyeing Virgil hungrily as he snapped his hips relentlessly. Seeing the reserved, snarky emo with his eyes rolled back and his tongue hanging out his mouth, sweaty and glowing and in utter bliss made Remus want to wreck him. 

"You love this, my cock slamming your cervix, don't you?" he panted, never slowing his pace. 

"Fuck yes!" Virgil gasped, "Such a good boy!" He lurched forward and bit his shoulder, licking the wound and panting hotly against it. 

"You want me to make a mess," Remus hissed, "you'll be so full of my cum by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to see your cock!" He groaned when those slick walls clenched around him. He was ready to blow after all the teasing but he wanted to make it last. 

"You're such a dirty breedslut! All that cum churning inside you isn't enough!—fuck!—You're so close! Like a vice for my dick—God Virge you're so much better than I ever dreamed!" 

"Shit! Remus!" Virgil shouted, "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Remus could tell and wrapped his hand around Virgil's neglected cock. 

It only took one stroke and a hard thrust for Virgil to scream and quake, cumming harder than before. His eyes rolled back in his skull and he saw white, well aware that Remus wasn't slowing down no matter how tight his cunt got. 

"Tell me who's a good boy!" Remus growled, digging his nails into Virgil's skin. 

"Remus! Remus, Puppy, you're such a good boy! Oh shit! You're my good boy Remus!" Virgil groaned. He let out a long moan as Remus spasmed and pumped him full of cum.

"Fuck!" Remus whined and slowed his hips, winded from the force of his orgasm. He gawked as Virgil’s belly swelled with the sheer amount of cum still spilling from Remus’ balls.

“There’s so much,” Virgil commented and ran his hand over the growing bulge, “wanna keep me plugged up and cuddle?”

“Only if I can keep my dick attached and I can help you drain that load, with my mouth, and ride your cock.” Remus giggled. He happily reciprocated when Virgil dragged him into a sweet kiss. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Virgil teased and flipped them so he was resting on Remus’ chest. He let his eyes flutter shut and nuzzled into the duke. Remus grinned and held him close, more than satisfied and happy he accidentally left his dick outside Virgil’s door when he was trying to steal his old hoodie. 


End file.
